Letters from the heart
by xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx
Summary: FilipinaChick29 suggested that i should merge both of my letters together.I said why not?It seems ok.They are letters Sasuke sent to Sakura and she replies back to them.They kinda became penpals at first. Not my idea thank FilipinaChick29 4 suggesting it:
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke's Letter

Hey you guys this is a letter that i felt like writing in my really boring social class............. OMG its so freakin boring but it gives me time to think of a new idea to write about

disclaimer: Me: look people I made chocolate chip cookies!!! I give you one if you review

Gaara: Cookies!!!!!! Can I have one please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

Me: uh no these are for my reviewers  
Gaara:please miky-chan.I'm hungry  
Me: there's some cookie dough left go eat that instead. Its in the kitchen( yea right!!! XD)  
Gaara:*bolts*  
Me:me no own naruto. If I did would I be here right now? Probably. But you get my point

* * *

**Sasuke's letter to sakura**

"Umm... How can I start? There are a lot of things I want to say right now. I dont know how to start. I guess I'll try the best I can to say everything i need to say to you. Sakura....."

Sasuke starts to write on the piece of paper.

Dear sakura,

Once again I start my letter by saying sorry. I truly am sorry, for just leaving you there on the bench that night I left the village. I'm sorry for giving you so much pain. I am truly sorry I hope you can forgive me. I was thinking of not leaving you guys. I really was going to stay there with you guys. I wanted to, but the haunting words of my brother went through my mind and that filled me with hatred that made me decide to go. When you showed up at the road leading out the village I was surprised, I didnt you cared that much. I dont even know why I'm writing this letter only to you. I've been thinking about you and naruto lately but mostly you. After seeing you guys again after our first encounter after 2 years. I didnt realize I was gone that long. After seeing you in that much pain, I found out I had feelings for you that I knew I never had. I realized that I was a fool to reject you all the time when we were genin. I realized that everything you said we right. **Revenge** didnt bring me_ my happiness_. I thought it would. After learning the actual truth about my brother I kind've regreted killing him. But enough of that. I have a question for you,

**Do**

**You**

**Still**

**Love**

**Me?**

**Or do**

**You**

**Love**

**My bestfriend**

**Naruto**

**Now???**

I know now that I do love you and I want to see you guys again,but i can't , konohagakure sees me as a missing-Nin and an s-rank ninja so I dont think I'll be able to come back. That's why I'm sending you this letter, to be able to talk to you again. I want to hear your angelic voice again, sadly I can't. I how you recieve this letter and send me one back. I'll be waiting.

**Love,**

**Sasuke**

**

* * *

**

Well did you guys like it??????? if you do press

little

review

button

right

here

and

review

please

and

i

will

give

you

a

virtual

cookie X3

..


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's reply

Dear sasuke,

Its kind've weird to get a letter from you but I'm glad. I'm happy to hear from you. Me and naruto miss you a lot here in konoha. I forgive you for all the things you've done, I understand. I am happy that my words actually made and impact to you. And to answer your question. Yes I do love naruto but only as a brother, he has hinata. Actually all my friends from the rookie nine are already couples, Including sai even though he wasn't part if the rookie nine. Naruto with hinata, neji with tenten , sai with ino and shikamaru with temari. I miss you a lot. My feelings for you haven't changed a bit. Sure I would want to forget my past , but I can't because your in my past and I could never forget you. I love you. If you remember what I said when you left the village then you know what I am saying is true. I would gladly accept you back into the village with open arms I dont care if sensei kicks me out of the village, if it means you being back in the

village I would do it, so would naruto. Were friends you know that we would do anything to get our friend back. Enclosed in this letter is a locket I've been meaning to give this to you when we were genin but you ignored me too much that I wasn't able to. Its a necklace I made my self the pendant is shaped like the leaf symbol, inside is a small version of our team 7 picture. I hope it will make you happy. If you are somewhere near the village tell me so I can convince my sensei the fifth hokage to let you back in the village without you having to fight any anbu. Oh and one more thing before I end this letter,

I

Love

You

Sasuke

Uchiha

I miss you and I hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Sakura❀


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for its shortness blame school gave a mind block

do not own naruto

* * *

Dear Sakura,

Thank you.. Thank you that you still believe in me and love me. I wish I could see your face right now, your bubblegum

Pink hair and your apple green eyes.. I miss seeing them. I hope i will be able to see them soon. I miss you.. So much... I am near the Konoha border right now. I am close to seeing you and Naruto right again. Wait for me sakura promise me that... Your laugh I miss it the most... Its what keeps me happy everyday. Just thinking about it makes me laugh. It also makes me think how much of an idiot I was when we were 12. Thank you for the necklace I will return the favor, here's a uchiha emblem pendant. I hope it makes you happy. I will see you soon, my love... I love you Sakura....

Love

Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

couldnt think of anything else to say

gomen

miky-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its so short i couldn't think of anything more to say.... and if your wondering how they are doing this they are using ninja birds to send the messages

i do not own naruto

* * *

Dear Sasuke,

I am glad... That you are near home, safe.. It makes me happy to hear from you again.. Thank you for the necklace its very pretty. Now I feel like a part of you is with me as I wear this around my neck, Naruto on the other hand is also waiting for your arrival and so am I. We have to talked to Tsuande-sama that you are allowed to come back on one condtion, that you are to be under probation for half a year, and me and or naruto will have to supervise you at all times. I don't care about doing that.. I love you and I'm sure Naruto would want to bond with you a little. Since you said that you will be living here again, I was wondering... Where will you stay? You just can't camp out. weather here has been pretty rough lately. Its been raining all week. You can stay with me if you want, I'm living alone since parents died in battle. You could have the extra room in my apartment or maybe you can live with naruto but you'll probably get on each others nerves.

LOL. I can't wait to see you again, I miss seeing your face. I hope you've done something with your hair, no offense but it looks like a chickens butt. Sorry. Even if you didnt I still think your cute. :-) I have to go, I have work at the hospital to do. Write back soon. I love you and I miss you.

Love

Sakura

* * *

Gomen again for being short. School gave me a mind block

miky-chan


	5. Chapter 5

i think this is my shortest chapter ever like ever damn mindblock i was making this in social class and my brain was fryed from the stupid discussion

again sorry for being short its 134 words like seriously i need to get rid of this mindblock fast

do not own naruto

* * *

Dear Sakura,

Wow I didn't know you already work at the hospital. You've changed so much since I last saw you. Your right now that you've mentioned it my hair does kinda look like a chickens butt, I don't care about it anyways. I agree with the condition just as long I get to be with you. Its true that if you put me in a house with that dobe, eventhough he is my bestfriend, we will probably be kill each other. I'm sorry about your parents, you must feel very lonely at night. I accept your invitation to let me live with you. I miss you too very much I can't wait to see you again.. You never know, I might just be right behind you right now. I love you

Love

Sasuke

* * *

gomen for its shortness

miky-chan

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion at last

this one isn't exactly a letter... I couldn't put it in letter form even if i tried... this is the last chapter of the story

do not own naruto

* * *

Sakura had just finished reading sasuke's latest letter and sighed.

" Oh Sasuke how can you be behind me right now?"

" Look behind you."

She was surprised to hear a familiar voice behind her. She turns around.

" Sas-uke..kun.."

" I'm home."

Tears start to fall from Sakura's eyesas she run towards Sasuke and hugs him.

" I missed you so much sasuke-kun."

" I missed you too."

Sasuke wiped away Sakura's tears..but more came out.

" Why are you crying Sakura aren't you happy to see me?"

" These are tears of joy. Because I saw you again."

Sasuke smirks and pulls Sakura's face up and pulls her closer and kisses her. He closes his eyes while he put his arms around her slender waist. She pulls away with a small blush evident on her cheeks and so did Sasuke.

" I'm so glad your back Sasuke.."

" I am too. I missed you and I'm sorry."

" For what??"

" For leaving you on that bench and knocking you out."

" I forgive you.. Because I love you,"

" I love you too Sakura."

And they kiss again under the moonlight.

* * *

thank you for reading my story i hope you enjoyed

Ja ne

miky-chan


End file.
